


The World Of Crime is the Place for Lies

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Excessive Violence, F/F, Organized Crime, Theyre dumb but they care, fake relationship au, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Amira’s smart mouth leads her into a fake relationship with Vera to appease her sexist fellow crime lords. But can Amira navigate her way out of a fake relationship into a real one?11/1/18 Now with an updated chapter 6





	1. The Set Up

Everything was normal one minute. Amira was rummaging through her locker. Then, she slammed her locker closed, and Vera was suddenly there, giving her a stony stare.

Which was leagues above what she usually gave her fellow students, Amira was more than happy to note. 

“Hello, Amira. I need some some advice.” Vera said, the usual start to their conversations. Usually before they fell into a series of criminal adventures. 

Ok, so Amira might’ve gotten involved in Vera’s criminal business. Most people wouldn’t dare to. Vera was a vicious woman that snapped up opportunities like her hair snatched up mice, running ponzu scheme after ponzu scheme; it was really easy to crash and burn. But with her incredible charm and natural smarts (aka ability to bullshit on cue), Amira helped to keep Vera on top of organized crime in the city, securing a pleasant professional relationship with the gorgon. 

....Now, if only she could move their relationship past professionalism.

“....So now I’ve got all this dark matter in warehouse and no purpose. What am I going to do with it?” Vera groaned. Her red eyes stared at you expectantly. Amira realized with a shock that she missed half the conversation monologuing. 

“Kill them?” Amira tried to sound confident. It didn’t work at all. She could feel her charm drop already. 

Vera gave her a pointed look. “Already handled. Fucker couldn’t handle the cyanide very well.” 

And like that, Amira was back to grasping at straws, but that wasn’t a problem. She was used to bullshitting her way through this. 

Just then, Polly decided to phase through the lockers opposite of them, and Amira was struck with inspiration. 

“Give it to Polly!” 

“Excuse me?” Vera blinked. 

“The girl invented super weed. If anyone could make it addictive, it’s her.” Amira said.

“You’re saying we invent a new drug?” Vera was silent for a second, twirling one of her snakes around her hand in thought. It was a frequent habit of hers, Amira noticed. It was also one of her favorites to see.

“It’s brilliant. We could create a whole new market and monopolize the hell out of it.” Vera gave her a razor sharp smile that sent the fires in her stomach crackling (not literally). She pulled out her phone and sent of a few quick texts. “I’ll set up negotiations with her. Be there.” Vera instructed before walking off. 

Amira watched her go as she tried to shake off the (strange new) warm feeling she had. 

************************

Vera later informed her of the time and place which was why Amira snuck out of her night class-not that it was very hard with how little the teachers cared. She walked over to the bathroom where Polly usually did cocaine at this time of night. 

To her surprise, said ghost phased through the bathroom door. “I am waaaayyy too high for this shit.” She exclaimed, quickly floating away. 

Amira rushed inside, thinking the worst had happened. Thankfully, there was no cosmic being to devour the fabric of reality bit by bit again. 

Instead, there was a stone statue in the middle of the floor of what used to be a centaur. Around it, Vera was screaming curses into her phone with her back to the door. Her snakes were posed to strike, glaring daggers into the frozen centaur. 

After a few minutes, Vera hung up with a huff. She turned and started when she saw her. “Amira! Hi.” 

She composed herself quickly, any anger quickly replaced with her normal professional demeanor. It almost looked like nothing happened-

Except she had a bouquet in her hands. It was a beautiful arrangement of hemlock that irritated the shit out of Amira. Who the hell knew that hemlock was Vera’s favorite flower?

Vera’s expression soured again. “Quit gawking!” She snapped. She tossed the bouquet into the trash with excessive force scattering poisonous petals across the bathroom tile (much to Amira’s delight). “It’s nothing.” 

“Uh huh. Want me to call the art gallery? You can put him up for sale as “Insufferable Git.” Amira smiled at her own joke.

Vera followed suit. “More like Chauvinist Pig #5.” She said drily. “I’m afraid this won’t be the last.” 

“How come?”

“Those sexist pigs keep sending all their sons and nephews to court me. They think maintaining a criminal empire is “too much” for a “fragile teenage girl”. I need a “man’s touch” as if I haven’t proved my own abilities yet.” Vera groaned. “What am I going to do? This the third guy asking for my hand in a business merger this week.” 

This is the kind of situation that calls for her careful advice. Amira had better think long and hard on what to say.

“Fake a relationship then.” She blurted out. Of course, she’d say something stupid. 

Vera raised an eyebrow. “That...might work. It’d certainly get these guys off my bad.” 

Amira sighed. Another +1 for her bullshitting skills.

“You’ll have to be my girlfriend.” 

Wait what?

“Wait, what?” Amira was quick to say. “Well, the mob already knows you. You’ve gone as meetings with me before. It’d be more believable. Then again, I could always rope Damien into this-“

“No!” Amira blurted yet again. She coughed and tried again. “No, I can totally do that.” 

“Great.” Vera let out yet another sharp smile, this one nothing but teeth and fangs. “We can show those pigs the future of crime lies with the ladies.” She let out a malicious laugh that made Amira’s knees weak. “I’ll be in touch about the details. See you later, love.” 

She was still laughing as she left the bathroom, unaware of how Amira’s heart felt like it was going to combust. 

Oh boy was she screwed. 


	2. Dig the Hole Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amira digs herself a grave and also gets kidnapped

The next week goes by with little mention of their new setup. It seemed like Vera had put it to the back of her mind, so Amira tried to do the same. Keyword: Tried

At least, things seemed to be normal. Amira hung out with Vicky between classes, helped fend Scott off from Vera at lunch, set their chemistry lab on fire with Brian...

It was disappointing though. And, a bit nerve wracking. What exactly was she supposed to do now? She would’ve though that dating Vera-even if it was for show- would’ve been a bigger deal. Was she supposed to-

“Hey Amira. Are you alright?” A familiar whispery voice cut through her cluttered thoughts. Amira turned around from her locker to find Oz staring up at her. 

“Yeah...I’m fine. What makes you think I’m not?” Amira challenged. 

“It took a few tries to cut through your thoughts is all.” Oz shrugged. Oh shit, you forgot Oz was telepathic. 

“Oz, what have we said about reading people’s thoughts?” She scolded. 

“I didn’t see anything! I just feel a vague sense of anxiety in your mind, and I know all about anxiety.” Oz said in her mind. 

“It’s nothing, Oz. Just some dumb school stuff. Homework, gossip, embezzlement-“

“Is it Vera?” Oz cut it. Amira sent him a dirty look. His white eyes went wide, and he held up his hands. 

“It was just a guess! I swear! Polly told me something happened with her and another guy-“ 

“Did you need something?” Amira cut him off with a slam of her locker. She immediately regretted it with the jump it gave Oz. “Shit, Oz. I’m sorry.” 

Oz shook his head. “No, I’m sorry for pushing. Anyway, Brian, Vicky, and I are going to Eyescreams after school if you want to come.” 

“Sure. Sure. I’ll even buy.” 

****************************

One benefit of her business relationship with Vera is that it paid really well. Vera treated her well as her most trusted advisor, and her bank account swelled with extra cash as a result. Who said crime doesn’t pay?

Buying her friends ice cream was nothing, and they each ended up with a sundae the size of their head piled high with every topping in the store. They all sat at the counter and devoured them like Scott on Pizza day in the cafeteria. 

“Oh, Guys, you’ll never guess what happened to me today!” Vicky suddenly said, halfway through her mess of boo berry ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. Her eyes were lit up in excitement along with her sparking neck bolts. The other three looked at her curious. “Miranda asked me to prom!” 

Amira blinked. Wait what?

Brian smiled to where she could see a mix of brains and ice cream through the hole in his cheek. The ice cream started to drip out his mouth and down the side of his face. 

He quickly swallowed. “Same.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. We already know you’re going with Liam. Let me have my moment!” Vicky said, but her voice lacked any malice. 

Wait, What?! “Prom?” Amira blurted quite intelligibly. Why was prom so important all of a sudden? It was ages away.

“Yeah, prom, you know? The one in three weeks?” Vicky said teasing. Oh. Oh, fuck.

“I’m asking Damien tomorrow.” Oz’s voice echoed in Amira’s mind. 

“Ooo, give me the details! How are you going to do it? When? Where? What are you going to wear?” Vicky squealed. Oz looked like he regretted all his choices. Amira felt a bit bad at how satisfying it was to watch. 

Brian elbowed her, drawing her attention away towards him. “Are you going with anyone?” 

Amira hesitated for a moment. Now, she could admit that she had totally forget about prom and take the resulting teasing like a normal person. 

Instead, she blurted out “Vera.” Because, she hated herself. 

“Vera!” The three said, looking at her expectantly.

“Yes, she asked me yesterday. We’re going together.” 

“Oooh, spill!” Vicky demanded happily. “When did this happen?” 

“Yesterday. We ditched night classes together. She gave me a bouquet of hemlock and just asked me.” Amira spat out the lie on reflex. Vera and her had actually finalized a partnership with Polly to make their dark matter drugs. 

Vicky and Brian ate it up, both congratulating and scolding her for withhold the information. Oz, however, squinted his white eyes at him confused. 

Oh shit. The realization hit Amira like a brick. How did she not realize how bullshit it must sound to him? Amira rushed to find a fix. 

It turns out she didn’t need one. Arms snaked around her waist and heaved her up off her seat. 

“Damien?!” 

“Sorry, I need to borrow this noob.” Damien told the other three. He threw her over his shoulder and bolted out of the store, despite her friend’s loud (and in Oz’s case, mind melting) protests.

“Damien, what the fuck?!” Amira pounded on his back.

“Don’t at me! I’m just the fucking messenger!” Damien shouted back, ignoring the blows altogether. 

“If you don’t stop that, I’ll set everything you love on fire!” Oops, spoke too soon. 

She quit hitting him, but she kept a glare at his back. She didn’t even get to finish her gasoline parfait!

Damien finally put her down about a block away in front of a purple limo. “Here she goddamn is!” He announced.

The back door opened, revealing Vera. “Well, don’t just stand there. Get in!” 

Amira stopped on her tracks, confused as hell, but Damien shoved her forward into the car. 


	3. Sign up And Look the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abduction leads to negotiation plus sick threads

“What the hell’s going on?” Amira said as the limo took off.

“Contract negotiations.” Vera answered as if it was obvious. 

“...Uh Huh.”

Vera was checking her makeup in a compact to Amira’s left. She snapped it closed, apparently satisfied, and set it aside. She replaced it with a large Manila folder. She slid out a stack of papers from it with practiced ease. 

“Here’s all the details of our arrangement. Our cover story, what events we’ll attend together as a couple, and so on. Basically, all the obligations you’ll need to familiarize yourself with if you choose to accept.” 

“I did accept though.” Amira said, even though she was already thumbing through the contract. Vera was a business woman to a fault, and it didn’t pay to argue. 

It was all simple enough to remember as it was close enough to the truth. A loyal advisor falls for her powerful boss. Charmed by her lethal gaze and sharp business sense. Actually, it stung how on the nose it was. 

The list of events they were to attend didn’t help much either. Apparently, they were supposed to pretend to date for three weeks before having a “sudden but amicable breakup” with a mild case of mercury poisoning. 

Thankfully, the payment section was under it, and not did those six figures make signing right there all the more tempting. When she went to sign though, she remembered this was a “negotiation”. She could ask for anything she wanted. And if she was going to put herself through this, she might as well get something out of it.

But, what else did she want? A pony? A year’s subscription to murdr? 

The only thing she could think was an actual date with Vera which was pretty sad all things considered. Still, Amira was more than willing to go through with this charade if it meant she could dance with Vera at prom-

Hey, wait a minute.

“I have a...counter offer to make.” 

Vera leveled her gaze at her, intrigued. “Go on.” 

“I happen to be in need of your service to escort me to a certain school function-“ 

“Are you asking me to prom?” Vera raised an eyebrow at her. 

“As a fake date!” Amira quickly added. “I lied myself into a grave with my friends. I figured we could help each other out. You know, eye for an eye.” 

Vera considered it for a long, anxiety inducing moment with a dead stare. For a minute, she thought Vera would reject the offer or worse, ask more questions. Then, she held out a hand. “I’d like to see your presentation on the matter.” 

“What? I don’t have a presentation.” Vera gave her a look that screamed are you serious? “Look. Cut the business talk. Let’s just do this.” Amira held out her hand. “I, Amira Red, agree to be your fake girlfriend in front of your fellow crime lords.” 

Vera considered her hand warily. She seemed to fight with her business instincts before forcing herself to take her hand and shake. “I, Vera Oberlin, agree to be your fake girlfriend to our prom.” Vera looked across from Amira. “Did you get all that?” 

“Do I get to burn the wax now?” Damien asked impatiently. Amira jumped. She hadn’t even noticed Damien had gotten in with her. 

“No, we need a witness now.” 

“Are you goddamn kidding me?” Damien yelled. He pulled out a lighter and a bottle of vodka. He made like he was going to Molotov cocktail the limo, but one look from Vera settled him back into his grumpy but less lethal state. 

“Now, I know this isn’t much of a signing, but I guess it can’t hurt to give you your bonus.” 

***************************

Apparently, her bonus was a shopping spree at the mall which was how Amira found herself being dragged into Graveyard Republic. Damien and Vera acted like her fashion consultants, handing her pantsuits and dresses in a variety of colors. 

She’d model on after the other much to their harsh critique. They all disapproved strongly of a hypothermia blue pantsuit. Amira vetoed a venomous violet dress Vera chose, because it didn’t suit her aesthetic. Though, the matching goal of viper venom nail polish was lovely. 

Amira had admittedly liked a white pantsuit with a blood splattered pattern, but Damien was Damien. After a long grueling hour of not setting everything on fire, he set everything on fire. 

They ended up running next door to Franken Stein Mart. After a grumbled apology full of curses and another look from Vera, Damien set about finding her next outfit alone as punishment. 

“Wow, you did better than I’d thought.” Vera said as Amira walked out the dressing room. She gave a twirl in her charcoal greysuit with a smile. The rusting shards of knives that studded the garment really sold it for her. 

“Excuse fucking you, I am an expert at making things hot as hell, even noobs!” 

“Yes. Yes.” Vera waved him off. She moved over to an accessory display. She pulled off a necklace with a razor blade pendant and ripped of the tag mercilessly. 

She walked to in front of Amira and wrapped her arms around her neck. Amira’s breath caught for a bit. Then, Vera let the necklace fall and then so did her hands. 

“What do you think?” 

“I...I love it!” Amira smiled, though she inwardly cursed every cosmic horror for her stutter(sorry Oz). 

Vera smiled back. “Good. I’ll order you the whole collection then. A girlfriend of mine deserves the best.” Vera winked, making Amira’s heart do a few funny beats. “I’ve been meaning to have you upgrade your wardrobe anyway. This is much more professional.” Vera gave her a pat on the arm -careful to avoid the jagged bits of metal- and walked off in search of shoes. 

“Come here, noob.” Damien said. Amira didn’t. Usually when Damien told someone to come here, it was usually to set them on fire. “Just come here. You’re hair is bugging the shit out of me.” 

Curious and a bit offended -What the hell was wrong with her hair?-, Amira walked over to Damien. He suddenly pulled a can of hairspray out of nowhere and sprayed it at her head. Her hair erupted upward in a mighty combustion. 

“Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Damien shouted, grinning ear to ear. “Can I take you on my next arson spree?” 

“No, but I’m sure Oz would love to go.” Amira said offhand. She immediately regretted it. Oz was going to kill her. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Damien snapped. Damien stood in silence for a bit, watching Amira’s hair die down to their normal blaze. “Would he?” 

“Settle your love life on your time, Lavey.” Vera said carrying a pair of heels that were sharpened to a knife’s edge. 

Needless to say, Amira left there with a killer outfit. 


	4. All Dressed Up and Ready To Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night one the crime town for this fangtastic couple lol

Vera wasn’t kidding about ordering the entire collection. Not that she thought Vera was kidding. She was serious as the plague.

But, all the large, designer boxes marked with brand’s bleeding eyeball logo that showed up at her house was still a shock. The poor Were-man (the werewolf mailman...otherwise, known as a traitor to their own kind) stacked an impressive colorful pyramid in front of her door before handing her an envelope. 

She opened the envelope taking note of Vera’s signature purple seal. She usually pressed her personal “crest”, a two headed cobra posed to strike, onto her business documents...and the occasional corpse. It must be really important then. 

She pulled out a ornate piece of parchment. Amira frowned at the strange calligraphy and the almost medieval floral decorations gracing the page. Did Miranda steak Vera’s stamp? 

But, no. Upon further inspection, it’s an invitation to dine with the Hemo Maniacs, a coven of centuries old vampires that recently made a move on the city’s corpse disposing market. It was signed by some guy named Plasma requesting that she meet tonight at sundown to partake in the blood of virgins at their mausoleum- the usual meet and greet dinner party.

At the bottom in Vera’s neat cursive read, “Be ready at 8.” 

*****************************

Vera included no less than 10 different crosses with her new clothes ranging from jewelry to a large silver wall cross sharpened to a stake at the bottom. Amira chose a more subtle charm, a wooden pendant she could easily hide under her shirt. Just as a precaution.

For the rest of her outfit, she chose a smoky grey dress embellished in shards of shattered glass with a matching cardigan. While she was really tempted to put on her rusty blade pantsuit, the dress seemed more appropriate for a dinner party. Smart with a more hidden sense of danger.

Plus, the dress matched the dark silver brass knuckle rings she wore. Wearing a extra little protection never hurt. 

She was trying to decide whether a stake was a valid accessory when she heard Vera’s limo pull up to her house. She ditched the idea altogether, so she could hurry for the door. 

She opened it, catching Vera just as she was about to knock. She blinked in confusion at sudden lost of the door. 

“You look good.” Is the first thing out of Amira’s brilliant mouth. But, damn she really did. She made the whole crimelord look work with her black pinstriped suit, and her ruby red lipstick really brought out the blood lust in her eyes. 

Vera hesitated for a moment, looking at her, before clearing her throat. “...As I always do.” She looked away. “Come on, we’ll be late.” 

Amira reluctantly followed her into the limo. Vera gave her driver the address before settling in her seat. She opened a compartment to the side of her and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She fixed herself a drink, all the while avoiding Amira’s gaze. 

That was concerning. Did her comment upset her that much? Made her angry? Did she make things super awkward now? Oh shit. What if she was super transparent about her-

Vera tapped her claw like nails against her shoulder, making her jump. Vera gave her a proud smirk and pointed out her window. 

Amira looked. Out in the graveyard where the Hemo Manaics lived, a large building was burning brightly in the night. Amira had a growing suspicion it was their mausoleum. 

Suddenly, someone smoking ran into the limo, face pressed against the glass of the window. Vera rolled down the window making the man stumble to adjust. “I must say, Plasma. This isn’t my definition of hospitality.” 

“It just-Fire...so fast. Our new home is gone.” The man rasped out. He shifted his pale face, revealing a large burn over half of his face. Part of his long black hair and singed off in the fire.

“That may be, but we still have business to discuss. Once you’ve gotten yourselves together, I suggest we meet elsewhere.” Vera gave him an address before rolling up the window. 

They drove away, leaving Plasma smoldering on the road. Vera poured herself another drink with a smug smirk on her face. 

****************************

The Hemo Maniacs only took thirty minutes to show up at the restaurant Vera had chosen. Plasma walked in with a trio of clearly burnt vampires flanking him. His crew was buzzing about him, hastily slapping bandages over the angry burns decorating his body. 

When they approached their table however, Plasma waved them off. His fellow vampires each took a seat along the far side of the long table with Plasma taking the head of the table opposite Vera. 

“Vera Oberlin. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Plasma said though he was clearly displeased.

“Plasma.” Vera nodded. “I’ll cut to the chase, sir.” She pulled out a stack of charts and slid it across the table. “I’m sure you’ve heard of my app, Murdr. We have our fair share of bodies that we would rather never see a morgue. I assume you’re looking for the work.” 

Plasma looked over the charts featuring murder to profit margins and such. He nodded, his face lighting up. “Ah yes. Very nice. Very nice. I heard you cornered the market with your...portable device...thing. Which is why I took it.” 

“...Excuse me?” Vera blinked.

Plasma snapped his fingers. One of his packets produced his own stack of charts larger than Vera’s. “We’ve bought you out Oberlin. We’ve hunted down your stockholders and...negotiated for their stock in your company. Murdr is ours now.” 

The waiter chose this moment to offer them a glass of...suspicious red liquid. Plasma nodded for him to continue, waiting for him to pour everyone a suspicious red drink before picking up his wine glass. 

“This meeting was just a...nicety. However, we’re in complete control, child. It is you who should be asking us for a job.” Plasma let out a haunting chuckle. He raised his glass. “But here’s to a good game huh? That’s what you kids say?” 

When neither Vera or Amira answered, Plasma shrugged, dismissing them, and drank anyway. His lackeys followed in suit quickly downing the liquid. 

As soon as the liquid was gone, one of the lackeys dropped his glass. He grabbed at his throat, choking. Another’s face reddened quiet a bit for a vampire. His face started break out in hives. 

“You-“ Plasma’s face- 5the half that wasn’t heavily bandaged- twisted in rage though his voice sounded like he was struggling not to choke as well. He stood up, stumbling closer. “You snake!” 

“Yes.” Vera said sneering. Plasma growled a choked growl. He made an attempt to grab at Vera. An attempt because Amira was up really quick. On reflex, Amira yanked his hand away. 

“What the hell do you think-“ 

Plasma let out a pained Yelp, yanking himself away from Amira as if she burned him...which was fair.

Plasma looked outraged “You not only poison our drink. You bring this silver Catholic wench?! Animals! The both of you! Wretched harlots-“ 

Then, Vera was over him. In a flash, she slapped him hard enough to make him stumble back. “Don’t you fucking talk to my girlfriend like that!” Amira caught something gleaming in her hand before she stabbed it into his chest. 

Plasma’s knees buckled as he grasped at the steak knife sticking out of his chest. His movements slowed by the second though. He fell over soon enough and went still. 

“Anyone else have a problem with her?” Vera hissed. No one answered. The other vampires were too busy suffering from anaphylactic shock. 

“Good.” She looked at Amira still huffing from the adrenaline. “So dinner?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so 1. Life stuff got in the way and delayed this here chapter so sorry about that 
> 
> 2\. This situation here was getting too long for one chapter so it’s being broken Up 
> 
> That’s all thank u for your time


	5. Damien is a Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien done did it now

"So..." Vera said as she cut at her steak with her new steak knife. "Silver, huh? Smart move."

Amira gave a smile, trying to hide how pleased the compliment made her. She swirled around the pasta on her plate absently. "Not as smart as how you played Plasma. How'd you even think that far ahead?" 

Vera shrugged. "It's all home field advantage, really. Here the silverware is silver and the waiters take well to bribes." As she said that, she held up a few hundred dollar bills. Immediately, their waiter -the same one that poisoned Plasma- came by and filled their glasses with wine. He turned away, casually taking the money from Vera as he went. 

Suddenly, Amira wasn't thirsty. 

"If we'd have gone through to their mausoleum," Vera went on. "we'd be at the mercy of their entire coven in their territory. We'd be the virgins on their menu so to speak, but joke's on them. I'm not a virgin." 

Amira had chosen that moment to fill her mouth with pasta. She nearly choked on it then and there. She managed not to die though, mearly making a few strangled noises instead. 

"What? Don't tell me you've never experimented in blood magic?" 

"...Of course, I have." Amira managed to squeak out. Her cheeks betrayed her, flaring red. Vera raised an eyebrow at her. Quick, she needed a divertion. 

"So wait, how'd you go about-" 

The smell of gasoline hit Amira like a truck. A few people loudly complained behind their table as someone stomped across the restaurant. 

"Nevermind." Amira sighed. 

"S'up, noob." Damien pulled out a chair at their table, one that was occupied by a now dead vampire. He shoved the corpse away with a disgusted look before taking his chair for his own. "Bitch." He greeted. 

"Careful, someone might think we're actually friends." Vera said pointedly, giving her steak an angry stab. 

'Fuck you. I did what you wanted." 

"And?" 

"The damn cops are chasing me now." Damien snapped. 

"And why exactly did you come to me about it? Don't you have experience with this type of situation?" Vera shot back indignant. 

"Again, Fuck you. I needed somewhere to lay low, and you manage to avoid the cops." Damien shouted complete with feverant hand gestures. Still, he had a point. Despite all the corpses at their table, no one has batted a eye in the last two hours. 

Vera groaned. "Alright! Alright, you can stay. Just shut up." She turned down to her steak, sawing her steak into pieces systematically. 

Damien rolled his eyes. "Yes, princess." Vera sent him a dirty look but didn't respond. 

Thus started an arkward silence. Damien and Vera sent each other lethal looks while Amira shoved pasta into her mouth to avoid commenting on the arkwardness. But, she only had a finite amount of pasta unfortunately. Soon, she ran out of pasta and nerves that weren't shot. 

Goddamn it. Count on Damien to incinerate a good time. 

"Hey, noob." Amira looked at Damien with a curious look. "Does Oz really do arson?" She shot him a what the fuck look. "I mean he seems all dark and mysterious, but-" 

"Mysterious?" Amira scoffed, falling into a laugh. "What do you mean? Oz is a dork." 

"Fuck you, he's so mysterious!. He's always creeping in the shadows!" Damien rushed to defend. It would've been adorable if she wasn't still pissed at her ruined evening. Still, Oz would love to see this. 

"He is a shadow monster and a shy one at that. He likes to skirt around in shadows to avoid social interaction." 

Damien fell quiet. She could practically see him processing this new information. Suddenly, his face fell into quiet awe. "That's fucking adorable." Vera slammed her hands on the table. "Can you please not bore her with your nonexistent love life?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to bore her with yours?" damien said feigning innocence. This resulted in the most deadly glare Amira had ever seen on Vera...just short of petrifiying that is. 

Damien held up his hands in surrender. 'Fine, I'm not here. You two freaks go back to your "date"." He said, stressing how fake their date was. He turned his chair around and sat with his back to the table. 

Oh boy did she hate Damien Lavey right now. 

Vera sighed. Any frustration she had seemed to melt away quickly. "As I was saying-" She held up her wine glass. "I really want to commend you on how forward thinking you are. Not just today, but always. You always seem to know just what to do. What to say." She looked down into her wine. "Its a really admirable quality. I'm amazed by it every time." 

"Oh wow, Vera." Amira said as eloquent as always. "I-" 

Damien snorted. Vera sent him a warning look. Damien quickly coughed. "Vampire ashes." He claimed, patting his chest. 

Vera let out quick huff. "I just mean..." She hestitated, seeming to be debating something in her mind. "...I'm really glad to have you as my advisor." She raised her glass to her. 

Amira raised hers back with a smile even though she felt disappointed inside... 

That and many torturious wishes for a certain demon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish up the scene in the last chapter which is why theres two chapter so soon lol The next may not come as quick but it should be soon
> 
> This story is kinda of getting hella long with multiple plot bunnies? I'm not 100% on it so i Hope yall ready for a ride lol 
> 
> Also I was shooting for vera and Damien to be...really bitchy friends? that know each other pretty well idk it might just be bitchy 
> 
> anyway that's all thanks for your time!


	6. What the fuck happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil dirty but its ok

Amira went home from her vampiric dinner very late and very drunk. Despite her annoyance at Damien for being...Damien, she was glad he was there to carry her into her house.She probably would’ve killed herself walking to bed. How embarrassing would that be?

But the next morning, she was woken up to her chiming phone and pounding headache. Amira groaned as she fumbled for her phone and glared the offending device. 

12:30 glared back up at her. Oh shit, she was late for school. 

Yet another chime sounded from the phone, making a total of thirty text notifications, all from Polly Geist of all people. 

Amira frowned. Though her pounding head protested, she opened her text messages and read:

“Bitch where the hell are you? Chemistry starts soon.”

“Hello?!!?” 

“Girl, Vera said we were gonna make people high, tf?” 

“...It is noon, right?

....Oh shit. She was late for an appointment. 

Amira jumped out of bed, cringing at the wave of pain it resulted in. But, fuck the pain. She had to get to school right now.

***********************

“I am so sorry I’m late!” Amira screamed bursting into the chemistry lab just as the bell rang. 

“Class dismissed.” The teacher, Mr. Rotts told the class before giving her a weird look. “Ms. Red, you take Chemistry in the evening.” Amira just blinked at him confused. The other students streamed around her, eager to leave. Mr Rotts sighed. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” He grumbled. He too walked around a confused Amira. “And I can’t even eat the students anymore.” 

With the classroom empty, Amira finally came to her senses. Shit, she missed her appointment. The fuck was she going to do now? What was she going tell Vera? 

Then, she heard rustling. Some banging against metal. A muffled giggle. 

Amira walked over to the large metal cabinet that held a variety of dangerous chemicals. She opened it and out tumbled Polly along with...a skeleton?

“Damn it. We’ve been found out Bonesy!” Polly cried. The skeleton didn’t answer, since it was a fake human one. “I know right?” 

“Polly?” 

Polly looked up at her. “Right. Right.” She nodded getting up with a huge smile, but that smile suddenly turned to a scowl. “You’re twenty minutes late, missy!” 

It was more like two hours at that point, but Amira let it slide. “I’m really sorry. I was a little caught up with-“ 

“Ah I don’t need to hear anymore! Geez, keep it to your self!” Polly suddenly shouted. She turned away, ducking back into the closet much to Amira’s confusion. The fact that the cabinet was leaking hissing neon green slime wasn’t helping matters. 

There was a minute where all Amira heard was movement. Then, a hand phased through the door and gave her a gimme motion. 

Amira stared at it. She didn’t know what the fuck it wanted. After a second though, it was pulled back in. 

“Nevermind, I found a cube!” Polly said, only serving to make Amira question what the fuck harder.

Amira waited a few minutes after that, listening to Polly move and curse a lot inside the cabinet. Then suddenly, the cabinet door slammed open. 

“We have a high people! We have a high!” Polly gave clumsy bow before cutting a flip in the air. She laughed. 

“Polly? What did you do?” Amira asked though the answer mildly afraid of the answer. 

Polly rushed in and grabbed the front of her shirt for dear life. “I made...the best drug in existence.” 

It took a minute for Amira’s brain to catch up. “Oh yeah, dark matter-“ 

“Hell Yeah, dark matter! Look at this shit!” Polly shoved a beaker towards her. The colorful powder inside swirled in a hypnotizing pattern. “If I weren’t dead, this would’ve killed me it’s so high.” 

“Oh wow...can you make mo-“ 

“Hell to the fuck yeah, I’m gonna make more! I am like literally tasting arsenic right now.” She shouted laughing. 

“Oh...ok?” 

“Now-“ Polly came in really close to Amira, pressing into her side...at least as much as a ghost could. She grabbed Amira’s chin and turned her face. “Business time is over, sweetie. Tell me the news...you and Vera-“ She have the air a pelvic thrust. 

“What?!” Amira jumped away from the ghost. 

“You’re not denying it” She teased. She bumped her shoulder. “There’s no shame in it hun. You got wined and dined by the princess of crime.” 

“Shut up! Nothing happened!” Amira snapped. 

Polly didn’t look fazed. She pulled out her phone. “Then whaddya call this?” She shoved it into her face. 

Amira snatched it, grumbling. She looked at Polly’s Instagrave, pulled up to Damien’s page. The most recent photos were all of her and Vera. She clicked on one the most recent one. 

“Look at these drunk bitches!!!” Was the caption. The photo was her and Vera passed out on top of each other in the back of Vera’s limo. 

Shit, she must’ve been really drunk. She had buried her face into Vera’s side, clutching the other like a teddy bear. 

“Ha!” Polly pointed at her like she had Amira trapped. 

Amira let out an annoyed huff and stomped off. 

************************

“Amira!!” Someone shouted way too fucking loudly down the hall. “Amira!” She heard scuttling and then a crash. She turned to see Scott embedded in the lockers. He seemed unfazed. He pulled himself out of the Scott shaped dent and ran up to Amira smiling. “Congrats!” 

Amira sighed. “On what exactly?” She said in the nicest voice she could muster. Amira was tired and very pissed but she couldn’t be mean to that dumb face. 

“On adding Vera to your pack!” He barked excitedly. “It’s about time too!” 

“...what?” 

He tilted his head confused. “Wait, was it a different gorgon you’re sleeping with? I don’t know. That’s what Valerie told me anyway. Though Liam said-“ 

Scott jabbered on for a minute, speculating about Vera and Amira’s “affair”, all the while Scott acted like it was some innocent wolf thing. 

Amira ground her teeth as she listened to him go on before finally-

“Scott, what’s two plus two?” Ok, she lied. She could be a bitch to him. But, the resulting silence and empty look made for an easy escape from the conversation. 

And she sure did. She not so subtly ran from the conversation straight into-

“OW!” Screeched in Amira’s head. Amira frowned as the combined pain and noise kicked her hangover up three notches. Amira rubbed her head, trying to regain her senses. 

“Amira?” Oz echoed in her head. At least, he was now at his normal whispery voice. “Shit, sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“What the hell happened? You look like you rolled out of bed...and are already out to kill.” Oz said. 

“That’s pretty accurate. I just had a long night.” She sighed. Oz just gave her a a weird look.

“What?” Amira asked a little too defensive. 

“You’re acting weird. You’re a lot more agitated lately, and there’s all this Vera stuff so suddenly. Why didn’t you tell us-“ 

“Nope! Not today.” Amira quickly said. She turned on her heels and made her escape again. She heard Oz huff in her head. 

She reached the end of the hallway before she started to slow down. She started walking to her next class, thinking she was in the clear. 

And all of a sudden, Oz materialized in front of her, looking smug. She looked down at her feet. Of fucking course, she’d walk right into a shadow. She glared daggers into the offending trash can. Curse this school and it’s shitty lighting. 

“Oh shit, look! It’s people!” Amira quickly shouted. She pointed at a nearby clique. The group shot her a judging look. 

Oz, though. He jumped, his shadowy form shivering in worry and threatening to melt back into the shadows. Whether it was actually from people or her sudden shouting, Amira didn’t know. She just took her escape as she got them.

Ok, fuck whatever nice will she had for Damien. He was going to die today. “Amira!” Oh god, what now?

Amira turned. Vickie ran after Amira who was still stomping down the hall like she was on a war path. She looked concerned. “Are you alright?” 

“Peachy. Just have a demon to go chew out.” She managed to say without screaming at Vickie. She didn’t deserve that. 

“Oh dear. Is it because he crashed your date?” 

Amira’s headache twinged. She gave Vickie an annoyed look. 

“Ok. Ok. Not a good topic.” Vickie waved it off. “I did want to ask you something. The rest of us are going shopping for our prom outfits later, and we’re bringing our dates too. Do you and Vera want to come?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Amira said before quickly going back to stomping down the hall. 

*************************

Amira checked everywhere flammable for Damien, yet there was no telltale arson attempt. Amira sighed roughly. Her hangover was catching up to her, her headache becoming more prominent. 

She made her way to the library, thinking she could sleep it off hidden amongst the books. Instead-

“Amira, there you are.” Vera greeted as soon as she walked into the room. She looked way too composed for a girl that spent the night drinking. “How did the meeting with Polly go?” 

“Did you see what Damien put on instagrave?” Amira jumped to ask, her anger springing back to mind.

Vera raised an eyebrow. “Yes, i know it’s crude, but he got the job done...as usual.” 

“Wait, you told him to do that?!” 

“Yes. Social media is a really useful tool for spreading news.” She said like it was obvious. “And?” 

“And? People think we’re dating now.” 

“Isn’t that the point?” Vera frowned at her. 

“No, not my friends! Not Polly You were just supposed to be my prom date, and now, the whole school will think we’re dating. What the hell am I supposed to tell them when we suddenly break up in two weeks?” Amira cried.

“Well maybe, that’s something you should have thought of when you accepted my offer.” Vera said coldly. She turned her face away. 

Amira felt the anger wash away from her into a deep tired frustration. She buried her face into her hands and let out a groan. “I didn’t think this would get so personal. I don’t want to deal with Polly prying into my sex life again.” 

“She did what?!” Vera turned back quickly, looking turned. She sighed. “Ok. Look, I’ll deal with Polly and Damien. They should’ve been passed around the mob by now. I’ll have them down now. Will that help?” 

“That’ll help.” Amira agreed. Then, she remembered something. “...but I need a favor, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% about this chapter it was a quick lil write sorry bout that I may come back and fix it later please feel free to judge the heck out of it and let me know if somethings off


	7. Cat is out the bag (And went right back in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz is a nosy shit

Oz tried to steady his breath as he walked. He followed the telltale trail of smoke down downstairs and down a hallway of lockers.

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. It’s just asking a question. It’s like riding a bike...if a bike could set you on fire. Oh shit, he should’ve never-

A locker door slammed. Oz let out a squeak. His form quivered, threatening to melt into the locker’s shadows. 

But, he was a man on a mission. He trudged on despite his literal jelly legs. He made around the corner to find the source of smoke, a fire spewing locker. He was buzzing with anticipation. Now, all he had to do was find a certain pyromaniac-

“...Now, Damien!” Vera snapped. 

Oh shit. Oz quickly melted into the locker’s shadows. Fuck being a man on a mission. Vera has neurotoxins. 

“But, you’re the one who told me to do that in the first place! What the fuck do you want from me?” 

“I didn’t realize Amira would hate it so much! I didn’t realize being with me would lead to so many problems. I mean, I’m literally perfect.” She flicked her hair. Her hair hissed in protest. 

Damien snorted. “Fake relationship, you mean.”

Vera sent him a lethal look. Just do it.” 

“I don’t have to do anything!” Damien protested. 

“I’ll get you out of trouble for this-“ She gestured to the flaming locker. Damien didn’t look impressed. Vera sighed. “I’ll get Amira to spill more about that...yellow guy.” 

“...Fine.” Damien plunged his hand into the flaming locker. He pulled out a charred phone and started typing. 

Oz took that as he cue to leave. He fled away, using shadows to jump across hallways until he reached his locker. He phased out of the shadows, regaining his corporeal form. 

He had a dilemma on his hands. On one hand, Amira was lying to all of them. He could easily use that to deflect Vickie‘s impending interrogation about asking Damien to prom...and the fact that he chickened out...again. 

Oz loved that girl, but damn she did had no chill. 

On the other hand, he wanted to ask Amira just who that yellow guy was...without any bodily harm. 

Ah decisions decisions. 

**********************

“Hey Vera! I found the perfect dress for you.” Vickie bounded up to Vera, pushing a glittery green dress into her hands. 

Amira cringed. Vera hated glitter with a passion. An extremely lethal passion. Every since the time Polly took glitter bomb a little too seriously. 

Vera took it with a strained smile. “Thank you, Vickie.” She said without her usual venom. Her venomous injections were nowhere in sight as she ducked into the dressing room. 

Amira blinked in surprise. Vickie flashed her a thumbs up, mouthing “I think she likes me.” 

Amira sighed sinking farther into her seat. Vera was taking this a lot better than she thought Vera would. Usually, Vera would kill for less, but she was actually here trying to make a good impression on her friends. 

Maybe, it was the massive amount of pain killers she downed on the way here, but she felt herself relax for the first time today. Maybe, this would turn out better than she thought it would. 

Not to mention, getting to see Vera in short dresses was certainly lifting her mood. 

“Pssst.” whispered in her head as she looked amongst the racks of dresses for her own dress. Amira held back a sigh. Of course. 

“What Oz?” Amira thought back. 

“I know your secret.” 

“What?!” Amira thought, panicking. Her mind shot to her original agreement with Vera. 

“Oh, that’s why.” “Oz, I swear.” Amira growled in her mind. She tightened her hold on a (literally) smoking dress. So much for her good day. 

“Hey! Calm down. I won’t tell Brian or Vickie. I get it.” Oz assured her. 

Yeah, he did. The look Vickie gave him when he admitted was enough to break your heart. Amira didn’t know how he stood it without dissolving.

“If-“He added. 

“If?! If what?!” 

“You tell me if Damien asked about me.” Oz said back sounding excited. 

“...You’ve been ease-dropping again, haven’t you?”

“No!....” Amira have him a look. She knew he couldn’t see it. He was across the store in the men’s section, but he’d feel it. He always did. “Yes.” He finally relented “Just answer the question.” 

Amira sighed. “Yes, he did. I told him you were cool. And if you leave my head right now, I’ll put in a good word for you next time he asks.” 

She heard a short squeak and nothing more. Amira let out a chuckle. What a dork. 

“Hey, Amira! Did you find a dress yet or do I need to find you one, too?” Vickie shouted. A few other patrons sent her glares, clearly not on her level of cheer (and cocaine. She saw the packets Miranda passed her at lunch.” 

“Yeah, I’m coming! I’m coming. Keep your bolts on.” Amira took the mass of smoldering tulle off the rack and went into a dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short and took awhile  
> Life got in the way not to mention I took on a ship month challenge at the beginning of the month like a Baka 
> 
> But I’m still going lads we gonna get this done


	8. The Zombie is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is sAvage

Amira came out of the dressing room in her (literally) smoking dress only to ran into Oz.

“Oz? Where did you-“ Oz pushed past her to hide behind. “Oz, seriously. The fuck?” 

She heard someone walk up. “Greetings Sir Liam! Sir Brian!” Miranda shrieked. 

Amira turned around. Oh, that’s why. 

Brian has that look on his face. The “I’m concerned about you and want to meddle with your life to fix it” look. It was a piercing thousand yard stare that made your skin crawl to the point you’d rather claw it off than look straight at it. 

Which is why she walked straight up to Brian. Like an idiot. God was she done with today. 

Amira gave him a stern look back, trying her best to not digger her nails into her skin. “What did you tell him?” 

His face softened as he slowly shrugged. “I was just trying to help.” 

Amira held her look. “Did you tell him to just go talk to someone?” 

“...Yes.” 

“That’s where you went wrong then.” Amira said firmly. 

Brian gestured exasperated. “How the hell else is he going to ask Damien to prom?” 

“I mean he could compose an eloquent letter for him- what...Damien?!” Liam did a double take. 

“Yes, Liam. We all seem to have questionable taste.” Amira said still looking straight at Brian. 

“Says the girl that hide her girlfriend from her friends.” Brian quipped back, hitting her with his infamous interrogation stare. 

Shit, he had a point. She can’t let him have the satisfaction of winning. Quick, turn this around. 

So, Amira laughed it off. Thankfully, Brian joined in. The subject clearly dropped once and for all. 

“It’s nice to see you in something besides that old parka, ya old dead fart.” Amira smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It could use a bit more grave dirt though. It’ll bring out your eyes.” 

“You look hot.” Brian deadpanned. Suddenly, darker smoke started clouding her vision. She looked down. The flames on her hands had caught her dress on fire...even more than it already was. 

Amira shrugged. “I’m an eternal flame, babe.” 

“Hey! Lady Amira!” Miranda ran up to her, her serf close behind drowning in a pile of clothes. “Would you wish to partake in fashion show with me? I need a land dweller’s unbiased opinion.” She low key demanded. At least, that’s what the knife clasped firmly in her hand said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.” She looked at Brian. “Go easy on Oz.” And with that, she surrendered to Miranda’s fashion hell. 

************************** 

“That’s...that’s enough dresses please.” Vera gritted through her grinding teeth. She did her best to keep a smile though it was getting really hard. She had to pull her hand out her purse where he neurotoxin injections lied. 

“Come on. The pink glitter will bring out your skin tone.” Vickie whined. She thrust the coral pink dress that was more glitter than fabric toward her. Vera recoiled, using all of her will to keep from hissing. 

“Vickie, that enough. Go save Amira from your girlfriend.” Brian said slowly making his way up to the two. 

Vickie whipped around at lightning speed. “Miri! Put the stiletto down!” She charged off towards the shoe section. 

Vera looked at Brian wearily. “...Thanks.” She struggled to smile. 

Brian let out a slow amused huff. “You must be head over heels.” 

“What?!” Vera snapped, eyes going lethal. That only made Brian laugh. 

“Don’t be shy. You looked ready to kill Vickie. It was almost sweet how long you restrained from it.” Brian shrugged. “I’m just saying what I see. You really like Amira.” 

Vera blinked. Her look slowly softened to an almost soft look. Almost. The neurotoxin was still in reach. “Yes. Yes, I really do.” 

“Good.” Brian smiled. He clapped a hand roughly onto her shoulder. “Because if you ever do anything to hurt her, I’ll rip your organs out of your prom and proper chest with my bare hands and strangle you with them.” Brian said, never losing his chipper tone. He gave her an easy pat. “Got it?” 

Vera gave a curt nod, keeping her face neutral. “Of course.” 

“Good.” Brian took his hand back and walked off. Vera watched him go wondering what the fuck kind of friends Amira has.? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I apologize for the Vickie/Vicky switches   
> 2\. I tried for a meddling mom friend Brian with a side of low key terrifying Vickie is the most friend that wants to know everything together you can’t tell them anything with it blowing up but you love em anyway   
> 3\. I tried as usual 
> 
> That is all!


	9. Just some mild kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a shit ton of clowns

They ended up walking away from the store with prom outfits without anyone dying- only slightly maimed. Things were looking up. Sure, Oz has learned her dirty little secret and she had to lie her ass off to her other friends. But now that the she had broached the subject, she was in the clear right?

“How come you never told us about you and Vera?” Brian suddenly broke their comfortable silence as they walked out of the school’s front doors. 

Shit, she should’ve known. 

“I...um...you see....” Amira stumbled to find a suitable answer. Brian shot her his worried mother look, a heart wrenching look that rivaled Scott’s why won’t you give me your food look. “It’s just...business.” 

Brian frowned. “Amira...” 

She groaned. “Brian, no.” 

“I just think this is a little much, isn’t it? You two were so suddenly a couple when a few weeks ago you were just pining over her.” 

“What are you saying, Brian?” Amira asked, her heart hammering in her chest. Don’t catch on. Don’t catch on. Please don’t-

“I’m just saying maybe you should slow things down a little. I know you two have had a steady work relationship but it still seems to be moving fast.” 

Amira could’ve sighed in relief, but she waved him off. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind mom.” She heard a click as something metal pressed hard to the back of her head. Brian’s face twisted in horror. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go with my new captors.” She said stiffly. 

**************************

As it turned out, her new captor was Gunbozo himself, and he was a surprisingly calm captor. He shoved her along into his tiny clown car with fifty other clowns...somehow. He kept his gun trained on her head the whole time, making escape impossible. 

So, she rode with the horde of clowns for an unbearably long time, listening to bad threat-joke combinations and having bad gags thrown at her. God did she hate clowns.

Finally, Gunbozo pulled the car to a stop. The fifty clowns around her forced her out of the car, producing huge guns out of nowhere. They directed her to walk forward into a huge Gothic mansion. 

“It’s about time you guy show up.” A centaur dressed in a pinstripe suit greeted them at the door. “Go tie her up. Larry’s taking care of the other one.” 

The clowns continued to direct her along through the mansion’s winding halls until they finally split off into another room. This one was superbly creepy-all dirty, dim lights, torn ornate wallpaper, and a single rickety chair. 

Which of course was what she was tied to with a very long handkerchief. Most of the clowns streamed out of the room afterwards. They left a trio behind to stand around her on guard holding guns coated in rainbow streamers and glitter. 

“Hey. Hey.” One clown- a short man with a spiky blue hair and red dots on his cheeks- shoved his gun into her shoulder. “What’s flaming and red all over?” 

She only growled in response, hoping to intimidate them. On the inside though, she was panicking. What the hell was going on? Where was she? ...Was she going to die and become like Brian?

“You when we’re done with you!” The trio of clowns chortled, emitting a strange rubber ducky squeak along with it. Honestly now that she thought about it, she was prepared to die if it mean not having to listen to anymore of this crap. 

Too bad Clown #3 (as she had dubbed the spiky blue hair man) stole her dreams from her. He suddenly fell over from a head shot in a spurt of blood. Clown #1 and #2 trained their guns where the bullet came from only for a knife to embed itself in #1’s throat to her left. And as #2 watched #1 fall, someone charged them stabbing them over and over and over and over...

#2 fell with a thud. Vera let out a frustrated yell and looked up, a long bloodied knife clutched in her iron tight grip. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, rushing to cup Amira’s face. She had a gentle touch as she looked over Amira with wide concerned eyes. And despite everything, the first thing Amira thought was that this was really...really hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for being patient!   
> Sorry for the wait I’ve been working on a month o prompts and life as I said but I’m still here   
> Sorry also i kinda rushed this hopefully I’ll be back into the ball soon enough bc I’m going to finish this!


	10. The Hostage Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just Hostage situations

“Damnit Amira, speak to me!” Vera demanded as she sawed through her handkerchief binds. However, Amira was speechless for once. She was transfixed by her blood flecked face, her wide homicidal eyes, her sharp teeth worrying her lips....

“Ah, Ms. Oberlin and company.” A strange voice filled the room. The centaur she saw earlier clomped into the room, holding a martini in one hand and a pistol in his other. 

Oh right, hostage situation. 

Vera sprang up, hurling the knife at the centaur’s head. Unfortunately, he easily step out of its way. “Now is that any way to accept an invitation to dinner?” He downed his drink in one gulp before throwing the empty glass on the ground, the resulting loud shatter making Vera and Amira jump. “I expect you both in the dining room in 5 minutes if you want to live.” 

*************************

Amira wasn’t entirely sure this guy knew the definition of alive. 

As they charged down the mansion’s endless halls, more clown minions would jump out from around corners, guns trained on them. Vera, still hyped up on bloodlust, was able to make quick work of them. Then, they had to dance through hallways trip wires and rope traps trying to find the damn dining room. 

They finally found the hall without dying. A small table lined with the city’s most dangerous business men trained guns at them as they walked in. And just when they were sitting down a weasel with a knife, a knife wielding weasel sprang out from her seat. She panicked, slamming her chair into the animal. The animal whined in protest as it was pinned painfully to the table. 

“Larry, Control your men.” The centaur said lightly. Larry the Literal Crocodile snapped in response. 

The weasel scurried away, so Amira claimed her seat. A butler came out, carrying ornate porcelain bowls. He passed one to each of them. 

“Ah, First course. Dig in, everyone.” The centaur said, raising his new martini glass. 

Amira looked down. A thick green soup stared back at her. She picked up a soup spoon, ready to eat it, when she caught a whiff of it. A sour smell stung her nose, one was very acquainted with. 

She dropped her spoon and put her hands up. “Don’t eat it! The soup is poisoned.” 

“No, just yours, dear.” The centaur said easily. 

“What?!” Vera bolted up slamming her hands on the table. The other men jumped to point their guns at her, but they weren’t as lethal as the glare she sent at him. 

“Silly girl, what did you think this was? A dinner party?” The centaur chuckled. “No, this is justice. Eye for an eye and all.” He swirled his martini around, a stony look on his face. “You know I was horrified to find out that my eldest son’s business proposal was not only violently rejected, but you also petrified him.” 

“Your son was a chauvinistic pig who demanded I -“ 

“Shut up!” The centaur shouted. For once, Vera listened, sending a shock of freezing horror through Amira. The centaur stood up. He slowly clomped around the table towards Vera. At his full height, the middle aged centaur towered over Vera. She held her glare as he moved, but an instinctive set back betrayed her nerves. 

“You don’t have to die with her. You can still join forces with us.” The centaur said slowly like he was talking to a child.

“And submit to you?” She spat in his face. “Why don’t you save it and kill me already, Bo?” Vera snapped back. 

The centaur apparently named Bo groaned, wiping the saliva from his face. “Like a woman to be so stubborn. A shame but I am a gentleman. As you wish.” Bo pressed in on her until her back hit the table. Suddenly, he produced a switchblade from his suit jacket and pressed it to her neck-

“Wait, Stop!” Amira shouted. All eyes and guns whirled to train on her. Her hand curled around the steak knife on her placemat-

And, she quickly brought it to her throw and screamed “I have a bomb!” This earned her many confused stares. 

Bo loosened his grip somewhat in order to give Amira an insane look. In a swift move, Vera swiped the knife and ducked under the table. Just in time too. A flurry of gunfire piercing the ornate wallpaper behind them. 

“Why you little-“ Bo whinnied as Vera mounted his back. She positioned herself at his back knife to his throat. 

“Listen up, gentlemen.” Vera announced. “I am severely disappointed in your choice of new leadership in your newest efforts to reign me in and limit my power. And while I am completely disgusted by the offer, I already have a lovely partnership.” 

She held up a hand to a roar of protests around the table. “However, I do know that Bo’s connections in drug manufacturing has brought you all tons of money, so I will gladly let him live as soon as he escorts me and my girlfriend here to the door.” She smiled smugly at the other mobsters. They grumbled, slowly lowering their guns. 

Vera motioned Amira up, so she did. The three of them slowly shuffled backwards towards the nearest hallway. 

As soon the others were out of sight, Vera jammed the knife as far into Bo’s throat. A flood of blood rushed down his throat. He dropped to his knees as he tried not to choke on blood and failed miserably. 

Vera hopped off his back and grabbed Amira’s arm. “Run!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Amira just doesn’t know and that’s ok


	11. Everyone dies (that deserves it)

They ended up piling into Vera’s waiting limo, screaming at the driver to drive. The driver stepped on the gas before they even closed the door. In the distance, gunshots echoed through the quiet afternoon along with nasty curses and rubber squeaks.

Amira was nearly hyperventilating, her nerves tense and ready for another ambush. Vera sat beside her looking eerily calm. She poured out two glasses of scotch and handed one to Amira before downing hers in one go. 

“They die.” Vera said slamming her glass into the car door. A large distinct crack raced across the glass. 

“Naturally.” Amira said stiffly. Vera looked at her thoughtfully. 

“You don’t think they’re stupid enough to stay in one place, do you?” 

“I’d bet money they’re still there.” Amira remarked. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Vera nodded. She pulled out her phone and sent off a few quick texts. 

“Well, we have about fifteen minutes to kill. Let’s get buzzed.” She refilled her own glass. 

Amira held up her own glass. “Cheers.” 

*****************************

The alcohol relaxed her nerves a bit as they looked around the block. By the time they were closing in on the house, the smoking house with a yard full of panicking mobsters was nothing but a funny bit of irony. 

It helped that Amira didn’t have to get out the car for the next part of Vera’s plan; she just had to crouch down. Meanwhile, Vera was positioned by the door, her tommy gun in hand. As the limo slowed to crawl by the house, Vera sprayed a volley of bullets out the window, resulting in a lot of painful cries. 

After a few loud minutes of gunfire, Vera finally stopped. She pulled away from the window and settled on the floor with Amira. 

“Are they dead?” Amira asked. 

“As a doorknob.” Vera nodded. “A few of Gunbozo’s men escaped, but they shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“That’s good.” 

To Amira’s surprise, Vera pulled her in for a one armed hug, resting her head on Vera’s shoulder. She got a face full of snake hair. The snakes seemed to swarm Amira, basking in the sudden heat. “I am so glad you’re safe.” 

Amira blinked, surprised to hear blatant sentiment from Vera of all people. Her heart sped up again while her stomach was cutting flips. “Um...me too.” 

Vera tightened her grip to a near painful hold. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if something would’ve happened. If Larry hadn’t sent that weasel after me...” Vera cut herself off.

Amira struggled to find some comforting words, something more meaningful than “Yeah, me too.” 

...Yeah, she had nothing.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to. A loud knocking broke the heavy air. “Hey! Quit being gay and open the goddamn door!” 

Vera let out a rough growl. She threw open her door, nearly whacking Damien off of his feet. “What?!” She demanded. 

“Pay up! This is the third fire I’ve started for you this month.” 

“So what? You love arson!” Vera snapped.

“That’s not the point! You know the deal!” Damien shouted back. Vera rolled her eyes. She gestured Amira to move over. Damien sat down on the seat, looking down at the two girls.

“Well?” Vera demanded. 

“Fuck you.” Damien glared at her. 

“And you make fun of me? When you can’t even talk about your crush.” Vera scoffed. 

“Fuck you!” Damien snarled. “I have a plan and it will be goddamn magical.”

“Yeah right.” Vera said drily. “Either get on with it or get out of my car already.” 

“Fine!” Damien What kind of fucking music does Oz listen to?” Amira only blinked at him in response. Damien groaned. “Come on, noob. Spill. Does he like death metal or not?” 

Well, Oz sure talks a lot about dying. “...Sure?” 

“Hell yeah.” Damien smiled. He pulled out his phone. “Because I have this shit that I’ve been working on for a while.” 

“Aww.” Amira smiled. 

“Just shut up and listen!” 

“Nope not without a lot of booze.” Vera groaned, pulling out her bottle of scotch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil lackluster but it was fun to write   
> The next chapter I hope will close this out as we get into the actual prom stuff my dudes


	12. Some Loose Ends To Tie Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side plot resolved

Prom night nearly slipped by Amira, but she had a good reason in her defense. She had been so preoccupied being traumatized by clowns. When she was glancing around corners waiting for an attack, prom didn’t seem all that important. There was also the fact that Vera was acting a lot clingier.

Amira couldn’t really blame her, considering the circumstances, but it was still strange. Vera just seemed to grow more frantic the more time went on showing her off at less than legal business meetings, inserting herself into Amira’s school activities, and maybe just showing a bit more affection than usual. It was as if Vera was taking every chance to say mine.

It wasn’t so much that Amira minded, but it was taking a toll. Every time Vera did something so clearly affectionate that made her heart flutter, it only ended in the crushing realization that it was all a sham. She honestly couldn’t wait for it all to be over. 

It wasn’t all bad though. She was treated to Vicky breaking down her door and demanding to help get ready to get her. That lead to hours of Vicky fussing over her like a teenaged mother. Brian soon followed up to fill the role as dad, snapping pictures frantically at every chance. 

It was nice. The three of them goofed around in their fancy outfits for a while. But at an hour left until prom, Amira realized something. “When is Oz going to get here?” Amira asked. Brian and Vicky exchanged look. 

“I told you.” was Brian’s response. 

“Didn’t you talk to him?” was Vicky’s. Amira had in fact not, she realized. She had been a little preoccupied lately What with all the clown trauma. 

Vicky frowned. “He’s not going. He chickened out.” 

“What? But, what about Damien?” 

“Like I said, he chickened out. Now, he’s too ashamed to come to prom.” Vicky said. Amira sighed. 

“I’ll go drag him out.” Amira said, grabbing her phone as she walked towards the door. 

“We’ll come with you.” Brian offered. Amira shook her head. 

“I’ve got it. I’ll meet you guys at school.” With that, Amira was out the door before they could follow. 

She started walking towards Oz’s house. He only lived a block away, but she had a little time. She called up Vera. 

“Yes Amira?” 

“Call Damien and bitch at him for me.” 

“Done.” Vera was quick to say. “But can I ask why?” 

“He never asked Damien to prom! The coward.” Amira snapped. After all the information he grilled her on, Damien blew off Oz. Oh when Amira find him-

“No, he didn’t. He was worrying over whether to use kerosine or gasoline earlier.” Vera said. A second passed. “Amira?” 

Amira was too busy staring at Oz’s yard in shock.

**************************

Meanwhile, Oz was busy sulking on the couch. He had practically melted into a shadowy pajama clad puddle watching some horrible reality show about werewolves vs mailmen. (Spoilers: The werewolves won. Every. Single. Time.) Oz dug into a large carton of nightmare flavored ice cream, basking in just how pathetic he felt. 

Damien probably wouldn’t have wanted to go with him even if he did ask. He probably already has a date with other hot monster. Oz sunk deeper into the couch at the thought.

Then, the smell of smoke and kerosine filled his house. His normally dark house now had an orange glow filtering in. A loud screech sounded making him jump. And then to make things worse, something crashed into his window. 

Oz felt his form waver as he whipped around. Pressed against his window was Damien, all dressed up in a smoldering tux, staring in at him with an annoyed look. Oz’s form suddenly dissolved into a more literal puddle. He hid himself to his in the couch’s shadow in a mix of panic and embarrassment. 

What the hell was Damien doing here? How did he find Oz’s house? Did he see how much of a wreck he must look? 

“Aw fuck, man. I thought you be upstairs!” Damien yelled. He knocked on the glass. “Fuck. Do me a favor, and go fucking upstairs.” 

“???” was all Oz could think of, but Oz complied. He slipped upstairs to his bedroom in a flash, using the remaining shadows in house to pull him up. There, he walked over to his window and threw it open wondering what the fuck was going on.

Oh, his yard was burning. 

“Hold on!” Damien shouted. He pulled out a fire extinguisher and started dowsing the fires in foam. Oz blinked. Damien knew what a fire extinguisher was? 

Damien has the fires out quickly. Oz was frowning harder. The resulting scorches in his yard were in weird patterns. It took him a minute to puzzle it together. 

“Well? You gonna go to prom with me or not?” Damien yelled up at him. He threw his hands wide as if to gesture at the huge “Prom?” he had burned into Oz’s yard. Oz blushed. Holy shit. 

“Yes!” Oz screamed telepathically. He watched Damien cringe. Whoops. Too loud. 

But a second later, Damien was looking up at him with wide eyes. “Really?” Damien thought. He bust out a wide, fanged smile. “Hell yeah!” Damien fist pumped the air. Oz chuckled at the side. Was this even real? 

Wait, don’t answer that. Let him live. 

“Well, get your ass down here then! I have another canister of kerosine to burn!” 

“O-ok!” Oz answered, shaking from excitement. He started to walk downstairs when he caught sight of own his mustard yellow pajamas. Oh right. That’s not prom attire. “Give me a minute!” 

“Well, hurry up! Prom isn’t going to burn itself!” 

************************* “...Never mind, I think they settled it.” Amira told Vera as she watched Damien do a dorky victory dance in the smoke and ash. “Can you pick us up at Oz’s?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey   
> It’s been a while   
> Ok this has been a bit butchered plot wise but *shrug*writing this has been hard but I’m trying and we’re gonna finish this! Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this wild time and stick around for the next and last chapter


	13. (Part of) THE FINALE

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Oz looped in Amira’s head once Oz got over his initial shock to realize she was there. “I’m going to prom. With Damien. Oh my god.”

“You’ve mentioned.” Amira replies drily, but she couldn’t help the smile creeping on her lips. Oz was looked way more excited than he usually did...at least she think he did. The fact that he didn’t have a mouth made it hard to tell. 

At any rate, Amira was happy for him. 

“Wait, do I look alright?” Oz suddenly asked. He started to fret over his yellow suit. “I didn’t have time to really look in mirror. What if I look terrible?” 

Amira chuckled. “I don’t think that matters. He’s been looking at you with a sappy smile this whole time.” 

Oz whipped around. Damien quickly adverted his gaze, pretending to be scowling at the night sky. Oz’s face whitened at his cheeks. 

“Shut up!” Oz groaned. Amira chuckled as his face grew more white in embarrassment. 

“About fucking time you showed up!” Damien suddenly shouted. Oz and Amira looked up to see Vera’s limo pull up beside them. 

Vera stepped out and shot a glare at Damien. “Get in before I did you here.” Damien grumbled, but he complied. Oz followed suit. 

“Oz.” Vera greeted. Oz gave her a shaky wave. Then, Vera looked at Amira and smiled. “You look lovely.” 

She was one to talk in her form fitting blood red gown. Amira gulped. She looked dressed to kill. She felt undressed in her smoldering dress even if it had come with a fashionable knife holster.

“Shall we?” Vera gestured to the door. Amira nodded and climbed in. 

The ride to school is short, filled with a chorus of more “oh my gods” and Amira’s drumming heartbeat. Despite knowing this was apart of a deal and probably didn’t mean anything, she was excited. Wasn’t going to prom with the monster of your dreams every girl’s fantasy? 

And, walking into a gym covered in glitter, crepe paper, and just a tad bit of internal organs sure felt all the more fantastical when she had Vera by her side. 

“What should we do now?” Amira asked, scanning the crowds of well dressed students scattered across the gym. All the people around her made her nerves stand on end what with their colorful poofy outfits and heavy makeup, but Amira swallowed it down. “I know my friends are around here around here. We should meet up with them.” 

“Actually now that we’re here, I’d like to talk to you about something.” Vera said.

“But what about-“ Amira looked where Oz and Damien were only to find them gone. Amira looked around and found them charging through the crowds of people. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t drink the punch with Damien around.” Vera said drily. She offered her hand. “Care to dance?” 

Amira was quick to take it. Vera lead her out onto the dance floor, her glare enough to part the mobs of people. Once they were far enough into the crowd, Vera stopped and swept Amira in closer. Amira blinked surprised, but she followed suit by wrapping her arms around her neck.

“As I was saying,” Vera stated. They were pressed together, close enough for Amira to hear over the pounding music. Vera pulled her around and brought the two of them into a gentle sway. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

Amira gulped. She felt a surge of heat rush to her face. Anymore and she’d combust...even more than she already was. 

“T-talk away.” 

Vera finally looked away, giving Amira’s heart some reprieve. “You see...our little agreement...has me-“

For a second, all Amira had seen was a cloud of blue hair in the crowds. She tensed up, her heartbeat racing. 

“What? What is it?” Vera asked. She followed Amira’s gaze. The blue hair chose that moment to move, revealing a young girl with twin puffy pigtails. Amira let out a sigh. She tried to make herself relax but only partially succeed. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. You were talking about our agreement?”

“Yes. Our fake relation-“ Amira’s eyes suddenly went wide. She slapped her hand over Vera’s mouth. Vera let out a muffled cry. She peeled off Amira’s hand. 

“What was that for?” She demanded. 

“I thought I saw Brian!” Amira said. 

Vera huffed. “This is what I wanted to talk about.” 

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t be talking out in the middle of everything!” Amira hissed.

“It’s elementary, Vera. You make yourself a part of the crowd, and no one will ever find you.” Vera said. Amira gave her a look. Vera sighed. “Fine.” 

Vera lead her off of the dance floor and off towards the gym’s inner doors. They walked in to the school’s empty hallways. 

“There.” Vera turned to face Amira. She pulled her along down the hall. “No one around to hear about our fake relation-“ Vera halted suddenly, feeling cold metal press into her shoulder. 

Amira stared up in horror at Clown #64, the one that got away, glaring at her. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More awkward action 
> 
> I meant for this to be the end but it ran long 😅 so here’s a part I swear the next will be last


	14. THE FIERY FINALE!!! FOR REAL THIS TIME

“You killed all of my partners over a fake relationship?!” Clown #64 yelled.

“Well if you’d let me finish-“ 

The clown wrapped an arm around her, pulling Vera close to put his gun to her head. “You dumb bitch! You ruined everything! This town’s crime economy will collapse. It’ll all fall to-PUT THE GODDAMN SHOE DOWN!” The clown moved to point his gun at Amira armed with her knife heel. Vera moves quickly, stabbing a hypodermic needle into the clown’s thigh. 

The clown let out a scream, blood spilling from his leg like a squirting flower. The clown let out a squeak before collapsing dead. 

“Run!” Vera grabbed Amira and dragged her back towards prom. Amira yanked her to a stop. 

“There’s probably more out there!” Amira yelled. 

“Shit.” Vera frowned. “Come on, we can go out the front door then.”

“No, my friends are out there!”

“They’re after us! We’ll be doing them a favor by leaving.” Vera countered. 

“But what if they get hurt?”

“Well, how do you suggest killing a bunch of clowns in that mess?” Vera demanded. 

Just then, the hall door opened with an echoing creek. Amira and Vera jumped to the defensive, Amira shoving her knife heel forward and Vera scooping up the clown’s gun. 

“Hey, did someone die back here? I heard screaming!” Damien yelled. “Can I watch?” 

Vera and Amira looked at each other. 

*****************************

A shadowy puddle formed at Amira’s feet. Oz slowly rose from puddle, producing Vicky and Miranda. They ran over to join Brian and Liam where they were reeling from the sudden events “Well, that was convenient.” Amira said as she watched the gym burn. “I just wish you would’ve let the other prom goers leave.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? And let the clowns escape?” Damien shook his head. “They all must die.” 

“Well, we appreciate it nonetheless.” Vera said. Damien scoffed. 

“Fuck off.” Damien walked over to Oz and hooked an arm around his neck. “Now, you-“ Oz looked at him surprised. “Since this place went up in smoke, I know a lovely little graveyard that burns wonderfully hot. You in?” 

Oz nodded eagerly. Damien broke out into a grin. “Well, see you, losers.” And with that, the two ran off. Amira smiled watching them go. Brian and Vicky however looked surprised. 

“When did that happen?” Vicky demanded from Brian. Brian shrugged. “Amira?” Amira simply shrugged. She could grill Oz about it later. 

Vera put a hand on Amira’s shoulder. Amira turned to face her. “We never finished talking back there.” Vera said. 

“Yeah, What was that about?” Amira knitted her eyebrows.

“Look, I know our arrangement has been...rough.” An understatement. “But seeing as prom is toast, I still owe you a date as according to our agreement. Would you like to try again...but...” 

“But what?” Amira asked. 

“...For real this time?” Vera squeaked, actually looking nervous. And just like that, everything clicked into place. 

“You git! You liked me this whole time?” Amira couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s not what you think! I really did need you.” Vera was quick to squeak out. “Those crime lords were relentless. It’s just...now, I want our arrangement to go on...indefinitely.” 

Amira chuckled, watching as Vera’s cheeks reddened. “Well, I agree to those terms.” Amira cupped Vera’s cheek. “Seal it with a kiss?” 

“Oh god yes.” Vera jumped at the chance and smooshed their lips together. Amira smiled into it, amazed that Vera actually liked her back. God, how has she been so blind? 

“Umm...What?” Brian asked. 

“...What do you mean by “for real this time”? Vicky asked frowning. 

Oh no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for the cheesiest bad 80s horror movie level quality est ending I could bc   
> It feels like a bit of a mess but I tried and it’s done hallelujah! 
> 
> My only regret is never solving the lying to Amira’s friends plotline I couldn’t quite figure out how to add it in properly and I didn’t have much patience tbh that’s why the ending is open like that 
> 
> I very much appreciate all the support I got on this fic y’all really helped to motivate me to finish! and I hoped you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Kudos if you liked it and comment what you think! If you’d like to read more comment so please!


End file.
